Problems At Home
by Porphyric Hemophiliac
Summary: Yumi faces a problem with her father.
1. Beginnings

Problems at Home   
Code: Lyoko fanfic by Porphyric Hemophiliac   
Pairings: Odd/Samantha; Yumi/Ulrich; Jeremie/Aelita (the works)   
Time period: two years after present series time, where the gang is about 16. They still go to the same boarding school, including Sam, who has transferred there. Sam is now one of the gang, too.   
Notes: I am a great fan of Code: Lyoko, but this is my first CL fanfic, so please forgive me if it totally sucks.   
Rating: PG-13 for intense moments and some suggestive themes   
Thanks: Thanks to all y'all that need thanks.   
Copyright: All Code: Lyoko characters and areas are not mine. They belong to some other company and partially to Cartoon Network.   
Responses: Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. I do not want anything from this fic, but donations of beef jerky, PepsiOne, and antacids would be greatly appreciated.   
And now, on with the show…   
  
The sky was blue. Clouds slowly drifted by. Five friends sat on the lawn of the old boarding school. X.A.N.A. Had not attacked in weeks, and the world seemed open to all of them.   
"Just our good luck, I guess, Ulrich," Odd said, "A week off from school. What could be better?" he pulled Samantha closer.   
"Yeah," the rugged boy replied. He looked over at Yumi, who smiled in response.   
"I don't know…" Jeremie typed furiously at his laptop. "Maybe me finally being able to permanently materialize Aelita would probably be better…"   
The other four all sighed at once.   
_Ring._ Ulrich answered his phone. "Yes?"   
No answer.   
"I said, 'Yes?'"   
No answer. Then there was a clicking noise followed by a beep, then silence. Ulrich hung up.   
"Nobody there."   
  
Ulrich caught up with Yumi later on. "Hey, Yumi—"   
He grabbed her arm, but she pulled it back in pain. He snatched it back and pulled up her black sleeve. Her skin had deep impressions and bluish marks on it. "Yumi, what—"   
She pulled her hand back and began to walk off, but he stopped her. "Yumi, please, listen—"   
"Ulrich, it's fine!"   
"No it's not! He touches you again, I _will_ hurt him."   
"Ulrich, please…"   
"Yumi, I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you, alright?" he then swooped in and kissed her gently. He then pulled back and ran off. "I guess I'll see ya later, Yumi. Be careful."   
Stunned, she stared after him. Had he really kissed her? _When was the last time he had done that?_ Very long ago. But she didn't need him to kiss her to know that he loved her.   
  
But the next day, something awful happened.   
_Ring._ Ulrich answered his cell phone. "Hey, Ulrich!" it was Jeremie. It sounded urgent.   
"Yeah, what is it?"   
"Yumi…"   
"What about her?"   
"She…she's been hurt."   
"What?"   
"She's at the hospital. Get here fast."


	2. Trouble

Chapter 2

Ulrich burst in the hospital doors. There sat Odd, Sam and Jeremy. He looked at them, pleading for information. "How is she?"   
No response.   
"How the hell is she?"   
Jeremy looked up sadly. "She's in a coma."   
Ulrich stared, unbelieving. "How?"   
"Her father said that she…fell…"   
"_Fell?_" Anger began welling up inside. He ran down the hall to the ICU. He stopped at the desk.   
"I'm looking for a girl who came in here—"   
"What's her name?"   
"It's Yumi. She—" he gave the woman Yumi's information.   
The nurse tapped on the computer. "Yes, Yes, she's here. And you are? Family?"   
"Um…" _What was his relation to her?_ "Um—boyfriend."   
The nurse glared at him. "Ordinarily, we don't let anyone but family in—"   
"Please!"   
She stared for a moment longer. "All right. She's in room 101."   
Ulrich burst down the hall and into the room. There she was. She wore several bandages over her face and her body was covered in a large blanket. Through the bandages, he could se bruises and cuts. Next to her bed was her father.   
"_You…_" Ulrich stammered. "_YOU did this._"   
Her father looked innocently at him. "I didn't do it…" He then turned sour. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME???"   
"YOU'VE BEEN HURTING HER ALL THIS TIME! YOU'RE HER FATHER! HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD—" Jeremie burst in. "Ulrich—I'm sorry but there's no time. Aelita needs us in Lyoko pronto. Come on!" he nearly dragged Ulrich out of the room. Ulrich glared when he reached the door. "_How could you?_"


	3. The Factory

Chapter 3  
  
The elevator slowly grinded its way down the shaft to the bowels of the factory. Jeremie couldn't help but notice Ulrich's fists clenched.  
  
"Ulrich—"  
  
"Shut it, Jeremie."  
  
Jeremie bristled. "No! Ulrich—Yumi is going to be okay."  
  
"Did you see what time she was admitted? 9 pm. Her dad must've come home late and—"  
  
"ULRICH!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"_You need to focus_."  
  
"What d'you mean, focus?"  
  
"I'm sorry for what happened to Yumi. As far as we know, what happened may be something having to do with X.A.N.A. But Aelita needs us now. You need to focus on the job at hand."  
  
The elevator clanked to a stop on sub-level 2. Jeremie got out and turned back to his friends. "Head for the scanners, guys."  
  
Ulrich entered the scanner room. Here, four scanners sat, waiting. Ulrich stepped into one, wincing at the fourth, which had been added later than the others. But that one was Yumi's. She used it because it wasn't completely stable but she 'liked taking risks'. And now her risks almost cost her her life.  
  
"Transfer: Odd!"  
  
The computer lit up and player cards showing each person went across the screen.  
  
"Transfer: Ulrich! Transfer: Sam!"  
  
The scanners began to rumble as they were activated.  
  
"Scanner: Odd!"  
  
Odd began to be lifted into the air as the scanner's rumble increased.  
  
"Scanner: Ulrich! Scanner: Sam!"  
  
Ulrich's last glance in the real world was the top of the scanner, getting closer and closer. He felt himself being broken down into particles...broken down into electron signals. He could almost see the inside of the wires through which he was traveling, and then he was gone. 


	4. Battle

Chapter 4  
  
"Virtualization!" All three of them landed in the desert region. Ulrich looked around at his friends. Odd, in his purple catlike suit. Sam, in a suit made of black linen that wrapped like a mummy and left here looking like a ninja. Jeremie called over the microphone. "Roachsters at 7 o'clock!" All three spun at once and saw the five creatures waddling toward them. "Laser arrow!" Odd shouted, and a silver arrowhead shot from his arm. It hit the first roachster squarely in the 'face'. It blew up. Ulrich jumped up and landed on the nearest one. He slashed with his sword. "Impact!" he jumped off just in time. Sam, meanwhile, began throwing shürikens in every direction. Two hit one roachster at once, and it disappeared. Ulrich had time to register Aelita running across the sand to his left before he got hit by a laser. These lasers were much more powerful than years before. It hit him squarely in the chest, and he was knocked back several feet. Years before, Three against five would be more than enough, but now...it was barely enough. Ulrich stumbled up. "Is that the best you can do, you pieces of sh—" Another laser blast hit him, sending him back to the material world. 


End file.
